gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Archivo 1
Archivo 1 Estilo del mensaje No te importaría quitarle un poco de brillo al rojo del mensaje de encima, es que es demasiado brillante y quema los ojos XD. Te recomiendo que que lo cambies. Donde dice background-color:red susitituye por, por ejemplo background-color: #E02E2E -- 15:10 23 sep 2007 (UTC) :En primer lugar, gracias por contestar en mi página de discusión, y por sugerirme el cambio de color. Tal y como dices, ahora no resulta tan brillante y no molesta tanto. :En segundo lugar, siento tardar tanto en contestarte. Está página (y la web en general), la tengo bastante abandonada, por falta de tiempo y también por desconocimiento de la wiki. Espero que cuando tenga un período vacacional más grande, ne pueda dedicar a ello. ;-) --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 12:15 12 nov 2007 (UTC) Guias Cuban, creo que podrias poner alguna de tus guias de Revo aca. Serian bastante Utiles. --Vic V. 23:12 30 dic 2007 (UTC) :Es mi intención, pero es que no tengo nada de tiempo. Ya me cuesta una barbaridad hacer las guías, y más utilizarlas para otros aspectos como la wiki. Por ahora he hecho algo importante, que era el artículo 1872 (que descubrí gracias al trabajo de mi última guía). También quiero incluir en un corto periodo algo de la guerra Australiano-Americana, pero eso ya veré si tengo tiempo... :Resumiendo, que si no es en período vacacional (y éstas Navidades ya no cuentan...) no tengo tiempo para nada. --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 03:56 31 dic 2007 (UTC) Redirecciones Cuban, quería pedirte que tuvieras mas cuidado a la hora de hacer redirecciónes. Por ejemplo, ahora hiciste que Diablo se redigiera a Diablo Stallion, pero te olvidaste que Diablo puede ser una página de desambiguación de dicho término. Igual, ya lo arregle, pero la próxima ten más cuidado. -- 02:38 2 ene 2008 (UTC) :Suelo tenerlo en cuenta, pero como no existía el artículo 'Diablo', y la única referencia que encontraba era el nombre en español del Diablo Stallion en GTA 3, pues creé la página de redirección. Lo único que veí que podía ser confuso es la banda homónima, pero pensé que para eso se crearía el artículo 'Los Diablos'. De todos modos, el artículo está creado, si hay más terminos se modifica la página de redirección y listo. Pero bueno, gracias de todas formas por el aviso. --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 08:37 2 ene 2008 (UTC) Premio Gracias.. te lo mereces -- 23:37 13 ene 2008 (UTC) :Gracias... no me lo esperaba para nada... xD La verdad es que me pilla un poco de sorpresa. Ahora no ayudo mucho en la wiki por falta de tiempo, y ni siquiera tengo un apartado para trofeos.. xD (ya lo crearé cuando pueda). En realidad ahora estoy de exámenes, pero tenía un ratito y he decidido aportar un granito de arena a la causa del GTA 3... :Bueno, cuando termine los exámenes (me queda poco ya), me pasaré a ver cómo ha quedado el asunto, y si puedo seguiré colaborando... Guias 100% No se si sabrás, acabo de empezar el articulo 100% (No puedo creer que nadie lo halla creado antes...) y queria pedirte permiso para usar tus guias de guias para mis guias. No digo Copy & Paste, solo para sacar la informacion y las imagenes (mapas sobre todo) y todo eso.--Vic V. 15:00 16 ene 2008 (UTC) :Por supuesto, hazlo como quieras. Puedes utilizar lo que quieras de mis guías. Eso sí, hay determinadas cosas (como por ejemplo, los mapas) que no los he hecho yo (en el apartado de fuentes está puesta la fuente original), por lo que no los podrás utilizar (hay algo que he hecho yo, pero como digo precisamente los mapas la mayoría son de otros). :Los artículos los haría yo mismo, pero por falta de tiempo todavía no lo he hecho.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 15:38 16 ene 2008 (UTC) English + GTA Revolution I've seen you use English over on the English site, so I apologise if you don't know English. I was wondering whether you are a staff member at GTARevolution and if any affiliation could be struck up between us and the site, possibly allowing for images to be used here and on the English/German sites. Esto es de un traductor en línea, así que arrepentido si esto no tiene sentido. He visto usted utiliza inglés sobre en el el sitio inglés, así que yo me disculpo si usted no sabe inglés. Yo me preguntaba si usted es un empleado en GTARevolution y si cualquier afiliación podría ser golpeada arriba entre nosotros y el sitio, teniendo en cuenta posiblemente las imágenes para ser utilizadas aquí y en los sitios inglés alemanes. A-Dust (22:48, 28 ene 2008 (UTC)) Mayúsucula en Club de C''ampo Hola Cuban. Sólo una pregunta: ¿De verdad Club de Campo lleva la C mayúscula en ''Campo? Por reglas gramaticales no debería, pero ¿así aparece en el juego?-- 15:58 25 nov 2009 (UTC) :Es raro pero sí, los he comprobado yo uno a uno metiéndome en el juego.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 16:00 25 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Correcto. Gracias.-- 16:02 25 nov 2009 (UTC) :::Otra cosa: lo que mandes a borrar, hay que asegurarse de que ya no quede nada que enlace a ello, o tendremos enlaces rotos. Por ejemplo, ve lo que enlaza con Ropa Informal (VC). En todos esos artículos hay que reemplazar el enlace al nuevo artículo (tendría que ser manualmente, o sólo que quieras usar el bot de Bola). De la misma forma, hay imágenes que se pueden quedar en Especial:ImágenesSinUso. Ahí dónde se para alguien y las borra sin reparos xD. Si ves que las imágenes que contiene el artículo incorrecto son útiles, hazte una subpágina llamada "/Galería" y ahí mételas para que permanezcan en uso. Por lo mientras yo te ayudo con los enlaces del artículo que te digo.-- 16:10 25 nov 2009 (UTC) ::::Es que cuando hay algún artículo incorrecto suele ser por el nombre. Lo que hago siempre es copiar tal cual el contenido hacia el artículo nombrado correctamente, así que no se pierden imágenes ni contenido (obviamente, el contenido después de copiarlo lo corrijo). Con lo de los enlaces rotos tienes razón, pero no se cómo mirarlo para corregirlos manualmente cuando sustituyo los artículos.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 16:13 25 nov 2009 (UTC) :::::Estando en el artículo revisa Especial:LoQueEnlazaAquí (hay un enlace en la barra de la izquierda). Ahí verás los artículos que enlazan actualmente con el que estás viendo. Ya luego entras en cada uno y sustituyes los enlaces necesarios. Al final, actualizas el caché de la lista en Loquenelazaaquí. Si ya corregiste todos los enlaces y pero siguen apareciendo artículos que aún los "tienen", es por cuestiones de una plantilla, me parece. En fin, de todas formas ya se podrá entonces a mandar a borrar.-- 16:29 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias, ya lo he visto. ¿Hay algún modo de ver todos los enlaces rotos que hay en la wiki? Ya no digo por los míos, pero hay muchos que por tonterías siguen rotos (ejemplo, una mayúscula mal puesta, una letra más o menos...).--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 16:33 25 nov 2009 (UTC) :Pues, no, realmente no. En Especial:PáginasRequeridas hay una lista de todos los enlaces en rojo (o rotos) de la wiki. Es bastante extenso pero ahí está todo. Si quieres algo más particular, entonces tendrás que recordar el título exacto del artículo al cual enlazaban otras páginas, y escribirlo como Especial:LoQueEnlazaAquí/Nombre del artículo. Por ejemplo, en este momento un enlace roto es Ropa casual (Especial:LoQueEnlazaAquí/Ropa casual). -- 16:45 25 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Si en Páginas Requeridas se pueden ver todos los enlaces rotos (o no creados todavía) perfecto, ya que a partir de ahí buscaré los rotos (obviamente también están los no creados todavía que no voy a crearlos de momento), sean míos o no (por ejemplo, Asuka Kassen es mío).--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 16:50 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Protas Ellos Murieron? :¿Cómo que si murieron? ¿Cuándo?--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 02:06 5 dic 2009 (UTC) no me avia dado cuenta qe Victor Vance(Vice City) Habia Muerto hahaha yo pensaba qe los principaales aguantaban un monton de balas y como de 2 balas murio victor xDD :¿Pero quién eres? ¿Qué me quieres preguntar en concreto? Por lo que te leo (me sorprende que me escribas sin más, como si hubiéramos hablado de antes) preguntas sobre la muerte de los protas. Oficialmente, todos los protas de la tercera era estan vivos (hasta que no ocurran más cosas en la saga), excepto Victor que muere al inicio de GTA: VC. En GTA IV no están "muertos", es un guiño ya que pertenecen a otra era y simplemente "no existen". :Por cierto, no te olvides de firmar cuando escribas.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 17:25 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Podrías Hola Cuba, podrías sacar una imagen del vendedor de Ammu-Nation? Si aceptas, porfavor que sean en PNG. Avísame cuando las tengas y tambien dame el link de ellas (cuando las tengas ) .Salu2 -- . 20:37 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :En GTA:CW? --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 21:25 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ::ña; se me olvido xD, del LCS y VCS porfa -- . 21:27 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Te mande un mensaje para tu cuenta en la GTA Revolution, ahi dice todos los detalles.-- 21:30 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Ya lo he leído. Mañana no puedo. Si tengo un rato, el miércoles lo hago. ;) --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 21:33 25 ene 2010 (UTC) No es para apurarte Cuban, pero, necesito las imagenes. -- . 00:58 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :No es por excusarme, pero precisamente ahora estoy sin ordenador. Tardaré bastantes días en poder hacerlo, así que si las necesitas en poco tiempo busca a otro para que lo haga, y si en ese tiempo (o si no tienes prisa) no las tienes, yo las haré. Siento no poder ayudar más ahora, pero es lo que hay. 81.203.230.215 02:46 7 feb 2010 (UTC) ::a ya ok ok -- . 00:35 8 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Su aun las necesitamos XD (las que tenemos ahora son temporales).-- 19:30 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ::::No no, no necesitamos otras, las que tenemos estan bien. Gracias de todas formas, Cuban. -- . 20:50 30 abr 2010 (UTC) imagenes como conseguiste las imágenes de los hermanos Wong como si hubieras hecho el Impran Pet Sis??. Porque de lo que yo se, el LCS es solo para PS2 y PSP, por favor responde, que siempre he querido tener imágenes del LCS de buena calidad. -- 22:56 22 may 2010 (UTC) :Con un software que tengo en la PSP para hacer capturas de pantalla. Ya dije hace tiempo que cualquier imagen del LCS, VCS y CW (versión PSP) que quisiérais podría buscarla, si no es mucho trabajo. Como estoy mejorando las secciones de GTARevolution, estoy aprovechando y echando una mano a la wiki si veo que alguna imagen que tengo que sacar no está aquí en condiciones. Llevo tiempo diciéndolo, pero poco caso me han hecho. --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 02:16 23 may 2010 (UTC) Explosivos, control remoto No tiene sentido por la sencilla razón de que nadie lo va a buscar así. Si fuera "Explosivos a''' control remoto" tal vez si, pero nunca como lo escribiste vos porque nadie lo va a buscar con coma. 03:19 12 jun 2010 (UTC) :GTAAAF: ¿Cómo sabes que no? Además así se llama en el juego. Esa es suficiente razón para que se conserve, ¿no? Esa redirección no hace daño. No te perjudica a ti ni a mí ni a nadie. Pero en fin. Tú eres el administrador aquí...-- 03:25 12 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Es que la gente debería buscarlo por su nombre original, no por nombres que se inventen o "le recuerden" a esa arma. ::Primero: objetivamete, el artículo debería ser '''Explosivos, control remoto, y que todos los demás le redirigieran a él. Razón: es la única entrega donde aparece, y el único nombre que tiene. ::Segundo: Al ser un nombre raro, he tenido la deferencia de no dejarlo como original, y al menos dejarlo como una redirección a un nombre más correcto. ::Tercero: Aunque no sea el nombre original el que albergue el artículo, no puedes prohibir ni siquiera que exista (aunque sea en forma de redirección) cuando precisamente es el único nombre que debería existir. A ver si somos algo profesionales y hacemos las cosas bien, en vez de inventarnos nombres y datos a nuestro antojo.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 12:01 12 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Aclaro, si yo no mando en el wiki, menos un administrador. Aquí se deciden las cosas a través del consenso, el tema se expuso en el foro, nadie se opuso, pues sigue adelante, para una vez que se hacen las cosas bien, mejor no meter la pata.-- 12:36 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Mover Artículo thumb|Esta señalado con rojo Hola Cuban, te quería pedir que, cuando quieras arreglar el título de un artículo, no blanquees la página y pongas la plantilla "para borrar sino que traslades la página a su título correspondiente.¿Cómo se hace?, facil, solamente tienes que apretar el bot´n mover que aparece en la parte superior del artículo y podras hacer los cambios. Saludos! -- 19:23 19 jun 2010 (UTC) :Gracias por la información, no me había fijado. Aun así, no es lo mismo si quiero mover la información de un artículo a otro porque, por ejemplo, el nombre original es el otro (y ese es un sinónimo, su nombre en inglés, otro nombre), que en ese caso sí se debe poner una redirección del artículo que albergaba la info al nuevo; que si pido borrar un artículo. Si lo hago, es por un motivo concreto (siempre lo argumento), y si pido borrarlo es porque no tiene sentido como redirección. Aun así, gracias por el consejo de mover, será más cómodo para mi. --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 20:09 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Images on English & Spanish GTA Wiki Hi, I'm responding to your message here. The English GTA Wiki is completely separate to this Spanish GTA Wiki. We have no control over what they do, so you need to speak to their administrators directly. On the English GTA Wiki, if you find any images which you created, you can quote the original source on the image page. Please do not quote the source in an article. Thanks - Gboyers talk 12:12 27 jun 2010 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:51 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Usuario:CuBaN VeRcEttI Felicidades Con un 75% de votos a favor, entras en la administración como miembro del equipo de mantenimiento. Pásate por aquí para rellenar tus campos en la tabla.-- 14:55 16 ene 2011 (UTC) :Felicidades Cuban! ;) -- 14:56 16 ene 2011 (UTC) ::¡Gracias a los dos! -- 14:57 16 ene 2011 (UTC) :Aunque yo fui uno de los que voto en contra, de igual forma te felicito por tu nuevo puesto ;) (tenia pensado cambiar de opinión pero bueno ya la votación cerro) un saludo. -- 15:09 16 ene 2011 (UTC) :Felicidades, Cuban, bienvenido al Staff. -- . 16:06 16 ene 2011 (UTC) :::Te felicito Cuban ! Pásala bien --J@ast95 16:10 16 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡Gracias a todos de nuevo! -- 17:44 16 ene 2011 (UTC) ::::Aunque te pueda parecer algo hipócrita por no haberte voptado a favor..., mi enhorabuena. Pero demuestra que lo vales . --BL kciR 18:45 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Hipócrita no, cada uno tiene su opinión y sus razones para hacerlo. Por otro lado, creo que no tengo nada que demostrar, ya hacía y hago mi trabajo con o sin puesto. -- 22:30 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Blogs Cuban, me he dado cuenta que aveces cuando comentas en los blogs repites el mismo comentario varias veces (dos o tres comentarios duplicados) bien, creo que sera por que cuando comentas no se te visualiza el comentario al principio, y eso es algo "normal" por que aveces pasa, pero al rato el comentario se aparece allí, solo hay que esperar unos minutos.. PD: Solo aveces sucede eso, aveces, bueno aunque creo que eso es lo que sucede, no se si estare equivocado.. Un saludo 21:06 21 ene 2011 (UTC) :Me he fijado en que no suelen salir a veces los comentarios, pero que realmente tardan muchos y al final sí lo hacen. Al menos voluntariamente, no he reescrito ningún mensaje, si aparece duplicado será porque le he dado a guardar dos veces o porque el sistema habrá fallado al validarlo y se habrá duplicado (a veces me pasa con las imágenes), pero como digo no he reescrito de nuevo ningún mensaje (ni lo haré porque sé que tarde o temprano aparecen). De todos modos gracias por el aviso y la aclaración. -- 01:24 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Categorías "Empresas" mira cuban las empresas de vice, liberty ect. es lo mismo que negocios de vice, liberty solo la correccion y felicidades por tu puesto :Carl, no creo que sean lo mismo, negocio literalmente es por ejemplo los puestos de "perritos calientes" que os podéis encontrar en las calles, ese es un negocio callejero, empresas es por ejemplo "Brown Streak". Recuerda firmar tus comentarios. --J@ast95 19:38 22 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Carl, tan sólo me he dedicado a "subcategorizar" los artículos que tenían la categoría "Empresas" y/o categorizado en las categorías de Liberty City, Vice City y San Andreas (estas dos últimas las creé yo), que a la vez son subcategorías de dicha categoría (Empresas). Sólo me he dedicado a realizar los cambios en los artículso que ya estaban categorizados como empresas en general, sin poner de donde. ::Sobre lo que comentas, sigo pensando que en muchos casos la diferencia entre "tienda", "negocio" y "empresa" es un tanto difusa, yo usaría una misma categorización. -- 19:44 22 ene 2011 (UTC) :::Bueno si tienen toda la razon todos ya lo comprendi y cuban felizidades por ser el puesto y se me olvido poner mi firma -- 19:48 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Software del PSP Hola Cuban, vengo a hablarte por lo de nuestra antigua conversación, sobre el software del PSP, bueno, acabo de preguntarle a un amigo, si me puede conseguir imágenes de personajes multijugadores del GTA: VCS, pero éste no tiene el software, al parecer solo tu y unos pocos lo poseen. Ahora a lo que vengo, ¿puedes conseguirme imágenes de personajes multijugadores del GTA: VCS como Kanye Diggit u el reciente Joaquin Noff?? -- 21:15 22 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: yo tengo el VCS para PS2, asi que tampoco puedo obtener buenas imágenes XD :Pues lo miraré (no ahora que estoy en otras cosas), pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, porque nunca he probado a poner el multijugador ni conectar el juego a Internet. Ya te contaré cuando me dedique a los Stories. -- 23:29 22 ene 2011 (UTC) : : Ok, gracias igualmente, avísame cuando tengas planeado avanzar en los Stories, es que prefiero adquirir las imagenes antes de crear nuevos arts. -- 00:39 23 ene 2011 (UTC) imagen Oye Cuban acaban de subir una imágen sin licencia de tony montana y tommy vercetti en comparación, pero no tiene la licencia de fair use.||--__Tommy Vercetti VC__--|| 14:55 26 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ya está. Le he añadido la licencia de Copyright. -- 14:57 26 ene 2011 (UTC) apartamentos de ocean heights hola cuban, si quieres mira la página de Apartamento de Ocean Heights y verás que está para fusionarse con otro artículo que es el mismo, excepto que es Apartamentos Ocean Heighs, no se si quieres borrarla, creo que sería más eficiente borrarla que fusionarla con el mismo artículo. Sólo digo. :D ||--__Tommy Vercetti VC__--|| 17:21 27 ene 2011 (UTC) :Luego le echo un vistazo. Gracias por al aviso! -- 17:26 27 ene 2011 (UTC) scarface hola cuban te gusto lo que escribi de tony montana, si ves que hay algo mal corrigelo como corrigieron lo del argumento, que también lo escribí inicialmente. Si puse alguna cosa mal no dudes en corregirlo, yo puse toda la info de scarface y tony para sacarle lo esbozo, pero lo puse "con lo necesario" sile deseas agregar información (al personaje) hazlo Saludos ||--__Tommy Vercetti VC__--|| 15:55 28 ene 2011 (UTC) :Gracias Tommy. Ahora mismo no es prioritario. Creé el artículo porque lo consideré necesario, pero ahora mismo no hace falta que sea un artículo perfecto. Mejóralo en lo medida de lo posible y como quieras, y ya más adelante me encargaré de revisarlo y mejorarlo si es necesario. Como te he dicho, como está ahora es bastante presentable. -- 16:21 28 ene 2011 (UTC) 7000 Felicitaciones! -- 21:12 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Felicidades ,ya estaba pensando de que niko creo el articulo pero no es asi. -- 23:06 28 ene 2011 (UTC) :Sí, pero además de "hacer trampa" (haciendo yo unos 20 artículos para que la GTE llegue a la cifra, y esperándose a hacer yo el 6.999 y guardar él el suyo con una sola frase), lo hizo con un artículo innecesario, que estaba repetido, así que lo borraron. -- 02:31 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Katana Hola Cuban, primero, felicidades por el artículo 7000, segundo, según lo que leí en las normas para subir una imagen, éstas deben tener un nombre que tenga que ver con el juego o la escena. La imágen de la Katana, en donde aparece Tommy con una de estas tiene por nombre "Screenshot001" o algo parecido. Yo no sé cambiar el nombre de imágenes, si puedo hacerlo por favor dime como se hace, o si no, haz lo que tú quieras con esa (: PD= Además sin licencia ||--__Tommy Vercetti VC__--|| 03:31 31 ene 2011 (UTC) :Se deberían borrar o mover todas, pero la gente ha sido tan insconsciente y se han subido tantas, que es imposible comprobarlas. Ahora borro la que mencionas y súbela tú mismo cuando quieras, con nombre descriptivo y licencia (copyright por captura de pantalla o por imagen promocional). Recuerda de cambiar los enlaces de las páginas enlazadas (las páginas Katana y Armas de GTA: VC). -- 10:31 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Listo, está hecho, y cuando agregaba la imágen a Armas de GTA: VC, encontré la imágen de la motosierra en casi las mismas condiciones que la antigua imágen de la Katana en GTA: VC. Saludos ||--__Tommy Vercetti VC__--|| 16:27 31 ene 2011 (UTC) :Haz una cosa. A partir de ahora, todas las imágenes que veas (y quieras hacerlo) con ese caso, ponles la plantilla para borrado y ya las borraremos más tarde. Haz eso, y sube tú las que quieras usar para sustituirlas, cambiando los enlaces de los artículos donde estén enlazadas dichas imágenes con mal nombre. -- 16:43 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Pérdida Vaya, es algo mal que hayas perdido a tu novato... Bueno, solo era un saludo CuBaN -- 00:47 1 feb 2011 (UTC) :¡Hola Jast! Pues he sido yo el encargado de poner esa condición, ya que mi novato está desaparecido. Se registró en la GTE, buscó "una serie de cosas", me pidió ser su tutor, y al ver que no podía sacar más valor a lo que quería, ha dejado de aparecer en estas dos semanas. Si dentro de otras dos no contacta conmigo, oficialmente le quito como novato mío. -- 01:06 1 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Bueno, no quiero hacer insinuaciones tontas ni nada de eso, pero si no a pareció en dos semanas, tal vez muchos menos en otras dos. -- 01:17 1 feb 2011 (UTC) ::::Lo he hecho por cortesía, sé que no va a volver, pero no voy a quitarlo sin más sin dejarle un margen para volver. -- 11:21 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Lo del VPA Hola Cuban Vercetti, sobre el comentario del VPA en donde te referías al archivo 3, no se muy bien en que punto es en que te centras, pero creo que te refieres a las discusión que tuvimos Claude y yo hace unas semanas, si bien eso fue por el origen de las imágenes, en donde yo me avía molestado por que desde hace dos mese le he colocado imagen por imagen su origen (el 95% de las imágenes que he subido) y Claude me llamo la atención por un par de imágenes que havia subido del GTA Revolution hace 5 meses mas o menos (en aquel tiempo no me imaginaba que era algo de suma importancia colocarle el origen) y ahora es una ley que se plantío hace un mes en donde todas las imágenes subidas del GTE Revo tienen que tener su origen o serán borradas (y no solo creo que las del Revolution, también tendría que ser otras wikis o foros del GTA), pero muchos usuarios aun no hacen eso pero bueno, las personas pueden opinar lo que deseen (y reconozco que en esa discusión me avía sobrepasado un poco) Saludos -- 00:22 2 feb 2011 (UTC) :Evidentemente, mi comentario venía por ese punto de tu página de discusión entre Claude y tú. No se exactamente cuantas has subido sin mostrar su origen, y en cuantas lo has corregido (y si la queja de Claude es infundada o no), pero lo que molesta es que aún teniendo él razón, actúes con esa actitud al contestarle (y te puedo explicar punto por punto de tus declaraciones en lo que estoy completamente en desacuerdo y desde luego no es digno de ningún administrador de wiki). :Sé que las cosas se han hecho mal hasta hace poco en ese sentido, y evidentemente el desconocimiento no exime de la culpa (si al menos una vez está acordado cómo actuar se actúa bien, se puede "perdonar"). Da igual la "vigencia" o "importancia" que le demos, la cuestión es que no se puede actuar cogiendo contenido de otros tan a la ligera (no estamos hablando de un par de imágenes, lo sabes bien). Y evidentemente que no deben ser solo las de GTA Revolution, deberían ser todas, pero debido a la ingente cantidad de las mismas (y de que al menos que reclamen sus autores no vamos a saber identficiar su origen), y a que precisamente han sido de GTA Revolution (o sea, de mi), de donde se puede conocer de sobra el acceso (y también su "robo") es cuanto menos para tomar cartas en el asunto. :También digo que por mucho que otros actúen mal, no exime de la culpa a uno o a otro. Estoy abierto a debatir lo que quieras, pero creo que no hay justificación posible en lo que habéis hecho (y algunos siguen haciendo) en este sentido, y que encima os jactéis de haberlo hecho. -- 00:31 2 feb 2011 (UTC) :En realidad nunca me sentí ni "victorioso" ni nada por el estilo por a verme defendido de tal manera, aunque lo que me incomodo fue de tantos usuarios que suben las imágenes de allí me vino a levantar la queja es a mí, el simplemente pudo borrarlas y listo, y si, el tenia la razón después del todo, y bueno, eso sucedió ya hace casi un mes y estuve pensando en ese tema y si, reconozco el error pero el también cometió cierto error (aunque el error mas grande fue el mio), y como dijiste "un usuario que participara en la admnistración no debería de actuar de tal manera", y si bien como dijiste "el desconocimiento no exime de la culpa" bueno todos cometemos errores y todos podemos reconocerlos y borrarlos, Saludos. -- 01:01 2 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Aquí no estoy para criticar o dejar de hacerlo a Claude, más que nada porque no tengo ni idea de lo ocurrido entre él y tú. Simplemente, te estoy hablando del hecho de las imágenes. Ya te he dicho que (al menos yo) estoy actuando igual con todas las imágenes que veo sin citar, las haya subido quien sea. Lo que ocurre es que en este caso si también lo ha hecho un candidato a administrador, y además se defiende contra uno de ellos creyendo que tiene la razón (y/o justificándose en que "otros lo hacen") debo cuanto menos informar sobre su conducta. ::Si hay algo que algún administrador no realiza bien, sugiere tu queja. Por otro lado, el tema de las imágenes es cuanto menos reprochable. Poniendo ejemplos claros: Archivo:Tommy_Vercetti_con_una_bomba_de_vehiculo.jpg 19:37 4 nov 2010 (ahora lo he borrado) De hace dos meses. Y es falso que es una norma nueva. De hecho, ya me quejé y Playsonic avisó hace ya más de medio año: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Playsonic2/M%C3%A1s_ojo_con_los_derechos_de_autor Y este fue el aviso más importante (de hecho sigue vigente en el apartado Noticias de la portada), ya avisé hace años que esto ocurría. Por tanto, te repito. Has seguido incumpliendo las normas aun cuando se avisó varias veces. Está claro que ni de lejos has sido el único, pero no te justifiques con el hecho de que lo han hecho otros. Es lo único que estoy reprochando. -- 01:31 2 feb 2011 (UTC) :Si, tienes toda la razón Cuban, se me avía pasado por alto ese importante blog, (yo hasta avía comentado en el pero no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que era) pero bueno, el asunto ya creo que esta resuelto, el desconocimiento no exime el de la culpa (lo que me sucedió hace meses) bueno, tras un buen tiempo, te pido disculpas a ti y a Claude (por mi respuesta) por esas imágenes y todo este rollo que he cometido sin saber, solo trataba de completar imágenes que faltaban en los artículos en aquel entonces y vi la Revo y las subí de allí (desconociendo de las consecuencias que se presentarían mas adelante) Saludos Cuban. -- 01:58 2 feb 2011 (UTC) ::No pasa nada, lo hecho hecho está y no hay que darle más vueltas (en tu caso ponles el origen, y en mi caso todas las que encuentré sin él las borraré y punto). Y ten claro que no es nada personal contigo, sino con todo el mundo que lo ha hecho. Y lo de Claude, ya te digo que no me meto porque no sé qué ha ocurrido entre vosotros. -- 09:04 2 feb 2011 (UTC) ::A ver, no le eché la culpa a Expic porque sí.- Es más, se lo dije porque tú fuiste el que te quejaste en Skype de que la había cogido sin poner el origen y que debíamos avisarle. con esto no quiero echarle la culpa a nadie. Pasado está y no hubo ningún problema.-- 19:20 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Nuevo Podrías Me preguntaba si puedes volver a ayudarnos con las imagenes de los Dependiente de Ammu-Nation de LCS y VCS, Por favor.-- 19:36 2 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ya te dije que ahora mismo no estoy ocupado con los Stories, así que por mi parte tendrá que esperar. Cuando me ponga a ello ya te daré el aviso. -- 21:07 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Previniendo que no lo veas Por si no se te ocurre pasarte por la discusión de AAF para revizar mi respuesta pues ¿Qué crees que tengo el SA para PC o qué? Antes de insultar y decir vaguería mejor enterate antes de presumir que tu entras al juego para "contribuir" con la GTE, así que era un asunto de licencias que le comente a AAF y donde tus insultos ni venían al caso. -- 23:35 5 feb 2011 (UTC) :Tranquilo, he contestado en su discusión, que es lo que toca. No dejo las cosas a medias y tengo vigilada la página. No te contesto aquí porque ya lo he hecho donde toca. :-- 14:29 6 feb 2011 (UTC) imagenes por que subes nuevas imagenes de las armas de los HUD's esas imagenes ya estan pero por que las vuelves a subir? PD: parece que tu imagen con tommy no podre leer lo que me digas mejor ponlo en el lado derecho. -- 00:01 7 feb 2011 (UTC) :Porque no representan la imagen del juego. Las imágenes de los iconos de GTA III, GTA: VC y GTA: SA que habían en la GTE eran en formato JPG y con fondos coloreados, mientras que en realidad tienen los fondos de los bordes transparentes, y los interiores transparentes en GTA: SA. Por tanto, estoy resubiéndolos correctamente en formato PNG. :Si hasta ahora se han estado usando iconos incorrectos, no es motivo para seguir haciéndolo. :-- 00:03 7 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Bueno si tienes razon pero no comprendo que en mi foro escribi de que habria que tener un proyecto imagenes para sustituir imagenes como estas o de menos calidad puse eso por que vi imagenes de un negocio de san andreas sacadas por una camara fotografica mientras que podrias poner impr pent pet sis en la compu para mejor calidad no.-- 00:08 7 feb 2011 (UTC) :::No he entendido nada de tu último comentario. Explícate mejor. :::-- 00:14 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Atracción Jo, me atraía el color rojo que dice que dejes un mensaje,...Chiquito de la calza 18:43 7 feb 2011 (UTC) :Pues nada, ya has dejado el mensaje. La próxima vez utiliza el título bribón. :-- 22:32 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Pregunta vehículo Hola Cuban Vercetti, vengo para preguntarte si el Ford F550 esta perfeto para parecerse al Securicar de GTA San Andreas saludos te manda JesusGTAFAN 22:24 7 feb 2011 (UTC) :Hola Jesús. Lo primero, si vas a hablar de un nuevo tema crea un título nuevo (utiliza Nombre del tema antes de escribirme el mensaje), que si no lo mezclas con el antiguo. Lo segundo, cuando firmes, házlo sólo una vez, y no es necesario que escribas tu nombre, al pulsar el botón de firma (o escribir --~~~~) ya aparecerá tu nombre, la fecha y un enlace hacia tu página de usuario. :Sobre lo que me preguntas, no sé con qué intención me lo comentas (si es para un mod o algo así) pero ciertamente ese vehículo de la vida real es una gran inspiración a la hora de crear el Securicar de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. :-- 22:32 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Uso de la wiki (Rojooooo) A ver si le pongo cualquier porquería para adornar o algo aunqe no me gusta nad la wiki esta o más bien el personal de aquí que se la dá de pan y manteca.--Chiquito de la calza 06:06 8 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ya sabes, aquí es lo que hay. Y, por cierto, te repito bribón, ¡pon un **** título de primera línea, que me mezclas los mensajes! xD :-- 09:07 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Título Vale probando título. Por cierto, el cubano queda bastante bien con el fondo blanco.--Chiquito de la calza 09:37 8 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ahora sí está bien el título. El cubanito es que combina con todo. xD :Lo único que te falta ahora es arreglarte lo de la firma, que me toca corregírtela cada vez que escribes en mi tema, escribiéndote Chiquito de la calza. :-- 09:39 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Probando firma Pues eso, espero que no me estropee el chiringuito.--Aquí llega Condemorrrrr 09:43 8 feb 2011 (UTC) :Perfecta, ahora sí. -- 09:46 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Puente Garver Hola Cuban, sobre ese articulo no se por que "revertiste" la edición, todos las localizaciones llevan su infobox, como todos los puentes que están en el juego, creo que lo desvistes de ver un poco pegado pero era solo de poner las imágenes mas pequeñas, saludos. -- 17:47 9 feb 2011 (UTC) :Te he escrito en tu discusión hace nada, antes de que me escribieras tú. Supongo que este mensaje lo estarías escribiendo antes de leermo. Ha sido un error por mi parte, disculpa. :-- 17:51 9 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ok Cuban tranquilo ;) debe de ser que nos escribimos al mismo tiempo (en el mismo minuto, que gran casualidad) saludos -- 02:29 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Perdón Perdón. Ya la vuelo a colocar, solamente que habia juntado una imagen con la otra(con el paint, puse una al lado de la otra). Algo más, como la imagen que necesito, tengo que colocarla junta con otra para que se vean la similitudes (toalla Rockstar), puedo enviarte la imagen via Facebook para que vos subas una nueva versión de la imagen y quede como que vos seguis siendo el que subio esa imagen. :No me has entendido. Te digo que no me importa que retires mi imagen. Si piensas que el artículo está mejor con una imagen formada por dos imágenes comparativas en vez de la mía, me parece perfecto. Lo que estoy pidiendo es que si vas a hacer eso, y la mía no va a tener ningún uso en el artículo (ni en ese ni en ninguno) le incluyas la plantilla de Borrar para que podamos borrarla por eso mismo, porque no tiene ningún uso. :-- 02:18 13 feb 2011 (UTC) : :Aaaahhh, Ok, ahora entiendo, perdón por mi ignorancia. Preguntas varias Saludos soy Toni Ciprione y soy nuevo en la gta encyclopedia, y me pregunto como se hace eso de la firma, y cuando pones el ratón encima te sale al lado discusión o otra cosa, y mi otra pregunta es como has puesto el muñeco este en tu perfil. Gracias Espero respuesta :Hola Toni. Lo primero de todo, cuando quieras abrir un nuevo tema de discusión en cualquier página, utiliza antes del contenido del mismo un título de primera línea, escrito con el código Nombre del título . Si no lo haces, mezclarás tu tema con el anterior al tuyo. :Además, no olvides firmar tus comentarios al final de los mismos, para que todos sepamos quién ha sido su autor. Para ello, pulsa el botón correspondiente en la barra de arriba, o escribe --~~~~. :Sobra las preguntas, se trata de plantillas que he creado e incluído en mis páginas. Si quieres saber más en concreto cómo usarlas, puedo darte más detalles o hacértelas yo mismo si quieres. :Por último, si tienes más dudas al ser nuevo, puedes ser mi novato y tutorearte en todo aquello que necesites, si para ti es necesario y quieres ayuda de alguien. :-- 15:02 13 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿Como? Una pregunta, ¿cómo sacas imagenes de un juego mientras jugas? ¿que programa usas? :Utilizo el FRAPS. -- 00:43 14 feb 2011 (UTC) : :Gracias, saludos. Hospital Ocean Sea Hola Cuban, se lo dije a ClaudeGTA3 pero no me responde, mira, el Hospital Ocean Sea no se llama así, en realidad, es el Hospital Ocean View, pero se creó con ese nombre y ahora hay muchas páginas enlazadas a esa. Te pregunto si hay alguna forma de saber cuáles son esas páginas para poder corregir el nombre y los enlances de las páginas. Saludos de 21:36 14 feb 2011 (UTC) :Aquí está la lista de artículos enlazados con el artículo Ocean Sea Hospital. Basta con entrar en el apartado de "Lo que enlaza aquí" en el artículo concreto. :Dado que no existe el artículo "Ocean View Hospital", te muevo el de Ocean Sea a éste, y borro el mal escrito. Acuérdate de cambiar todos los enlaces al nombre malo (en la lista que te he pasado) para que no se queden muertos. Si no quieres o puedes hacerlo, dímelo, y lo haré yo mismo. :-- 21:44 14 feb 2011 (UTC) : : Listo 00:00 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Por el tema del tutor esta bien ¿cuando podemos empezar? 21:47 15 feb 2011 (UTC) :Oficialmente ya somos tutor y novato. Cuando quieras puedes preguntar cualquier cosa que quieras. Te recomiendo que te crees una cuenta en Skype para que podamos hablar con mayor comodidad. :-- 22:57 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Pregunta En el articulo Motos Fantasma hay un video que dice "el usuario a suprimido el video" ¿qué hay que hacer con este tipo de videos?(mira el articulo y despues contesta la pregunta). 04:02 16 feb 2011 (UTC) :Busca por la red algún video que muestre lo mismo, y en caso de no encontrarlo simplemente borra el enlace. :-- 10:03 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Quieres ser mi tutor? Hola, Cuban Vercetti. Soy un megafan tuyo y me gustaria mucho que fueras mi tutor (a poder ser claro). Porfi, si puedes, se mi tutor. :Encantado, ahora te incluyo. -- 15:02 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya lo reemplaze Ya coloque otro video miralo y dime si esta bien o mal. 21:52 16 feb 2011 (UTC) :Parece estar bien hecho. Felicidades. :-- 22:02 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Epic win No sé si estos premios se siguen usando, pero lo cierto es que te merecías uno. Enhorabuena :D 12:55 17 feb 2011 (UTC) :Supongo que sí, aunque alguna gente los use de forma inadecuada. Y sobre lo de merecérmelo, te doy las gracias. Por lo que observo, no me guío para valorar la calidad de un usuario por la cantidad de premios que recibe, por lo que he dicho en muchos casos son "inmerecidos" (aunque no es cierto, ya que son premios libres). Siempre valoro más calidad que cantidad, y creo que en mi caso son más sinceros y reales que en muchos otros, por lo que prefiero tener pocos y "merecedores", que toda una "colección de aduladores". :-- 00:07 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Referencias interesantes Cuban, pensando sobre el problema que hubo sobre El Padrino, y viendo que en el artículo mencionado poco se habla sobre las referencias en GTA pienso que queda mejor hacer una página como "Referencias sobre El Padrino" o algo así, que esto es algo mucho más integro en la GTE ya que se habla directamente de las referencias que ha habido, y como dices pues no son pocas. Espero haberme dado a entender, quiero saber tu opinión. -- 18:18 17 feb 2011 (UTC) :Buena cuestión, me alegro de que intereses por el tema y me hagas esta pregunta. Como te dije, es necesario crear artículos para aquello que se le referencia. Ahora, crear otro artículo específico que hable sólo de las referencias, ya depende de cada caso en concreto. Por ejemplo, el videojuego Max Payne sólo tiene una referencia, y ninguna de él a la saga, por eso (ahora mismo) ni existe el artículo del videojuego (se puede crear, aunque no es urgente), y obviamente no crearé uno de "referencias de la saga a Max Payne". En otros casos como las sagas Manhunt y Driver, como hay más de una referencia, y además es recíproco entre ellas, sí es necesario crear artículos para hablar sólo de las referencias (o dos de cada, con cada movimiento, o en uno sólo si no es excesivamente largo). :En este caso creo (con la información que tengo) que no es necesario crear un artículo propio para las referencias. Se puede hablar de ellas en un apartado del artículo (que ya lo creé), además de individualmente en cada uno de los Easter Eggs que precisamente le referencian. A una mala, si vemos que son muchos, se reúnen en un artículo nuevo sin problemas. :-- 11:05 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Aviso . 06:34 18 feb 2011 (UTC) :Gracias, ya he contestado. Lo acepto, pero con las condiciones lógicas de cómo puedo llevarlo a cabo. :-- 00:08 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Si Las condiciones son justas. Espero que lo logres!!!!! 06:22 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Imágen de Venezuela Hola Cuban, hice lo que me dijiste y propuse el borrado de la foto que hay en el artículo Venezuela, te digo por si no lo viste, el tema es que no tiene licencia. Saludos de 06:43 22 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ya la resubí yo con su licencia correspondiente (dominio público). Gracias por el aviso. :-- 23:05 22 feb 2011 (UTC) redirigir Yo creo que el articulo Traje de Policía (SA) tendria que llamarse "Uniforme de Policia (SA)" ¿Estaria correcto si le cambio el nombre? ¿Que motivo tendria que escribir cuando se redirige?(Si es que lo hago). Espero tu respuesta. 07:32 22 feb 2011 (UTC) :Buena pregunta. Lo primero que habría que hacer es mirar el nombre que recibe en el juego. Lo he comprobado, y su nombre es simplemente Policía (como ocurre en GTA: VC). Obviamente, como ese nombre no se puede usar (porque es el mismo que el de la policía en general, como dice en la nota de dicho artículo), lo suyo es poner el nombre más correcto. :En este caso, sería Uniforme de policía (SA), ya que es un uniforme (y no un traje), y obviamente el "(SA)" porque con Vice City ocurre lo mismo y hay que diferenciarlos. :Ojo, cuando hayan errores así, no sólo hay que renombrar el artículo, sino que su nombre anterior (si es incorrecto, como este caso) hay que borrarlo; en tu caso, ponerle una plantilla de borrado (escrita ) para que algún administrador lo podamos borrar. :-- 11:54 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Por que queres borrar mi artículo Peatones de las Camisas si no borran otros artículos exesivos o algo así no le veo el motivo cual es. F.Galli 13:01 22 feb 2011 (UTC) :Entra aquí. -- 13:06 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Esta bien ya entendi Ah y ya eres administrador!!! te felicito. 00:02 23 feb 2011 (UTC) :Muchas gracias, aunque eso signifique más trabajo para mí. xD :-- 00:18 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Votaciones PAD Humm, he visto la bronca que le has echado al pobre Jasper6 (es nuevo y no se pasa mucho por el Wiki) y creo que has sido un poco brusco con él. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Jasper en una cosa, durante todos los meses, las votaciones no han durado siete días, sino hasta final de més, además, si no permites votos, tal como están los artículos, no habrá ninguno destacado, creo que se debería ser más flexible con el tiempo (desde el día 15 hasta el 31 que es lo que se lleva haciendo siempre, y sino, puedes comprobar los archivos y las fechas de cada mensaje). Deberías abrir el telón, Cuban, que si se hace a tu manera, no saldrá adelante las propuestas a destacados. Sugieron que se haga desde mitad de més hasta el final, y que des como válidos todos los votos. PD: No estoy de acuerdo con las formas utilizadas por Jasper, pero en el mensaje tiene algo de razón, y por eso te expongo el tema. Un saludo (ah, y felicidades por el cargo, se me olvidaba , mucha suerte con él.) --BL kciR 11:53 23 feb 2011 (UTC) :Si no digo que pueda tener razón, pero no sé si entenderás la gravedad de sus hechos. Después de que un administrador tome una decisión siguiendo las reglas, coge un usuario corriente, sin consultar y sin ningún motivo, y revierte mi acción. Eso no tiene justificación, además del hecho de que ni siquiera supongo que se lea las reglas (y no tiene tampoco justificación, por muy novato que sea) y no conocía que lo hice era siguiendo las reglas. :Sobre el tema en sí (y dejando de lado que así no se actúa), como te digo lo que he hecho ha sido seguir las reglas. Si antes no se han hecho bien, no es justificación quejarse precisamente porque ahora sí se haga. Si no os parece bien la regla de la semana, pues se notifica para discutirlo. :Por otro lado, no debería haber ningún problema en que no haya destacado. Si nadie ha propuesto ningún artículo, o ninguno ha valido la pena durante un mes (o si la gente los ha ignorado durante el tiempo que han estado nominados) no hay ningún problema, no es ningún drama. Tenéis la errónea idea de que sea necesario que hayan premios todos los meses, aunque algunos no sean lo suficientemente buenos. :Al margen de todo esto, y aunque no tenga nada que ver, tengo un artículo para nominar, que todavía no lo he hecho porque participaba en el concurso, así que sí hay posibilidad de que al menos uno pueda ser destacado (y otros más que se quieran nominar ahora perfectamente). :Como te he dicho, ni es justificable su actuación (incluso no he tomado ninguna medida al respecto con él), ni es criticable que me discutas que "lo hago a mi manera", si realmente lo que he hecho ha sido cumplir las normas vigentes (precisamente lo criticable sería cuando no se cumplían). :Sobre todo esto, para el futuro expondré una serie de reformas, para tomarse los concursos y proyectos más en serio, y que las normas que se expongan se cumplan. :-- 12:20 23 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Entiendo (y respeto) tu punto de vista. Para aclarar esta discusión, lo dividiré por puntos. :: 1): Jasper debe seguir las reglas como todos (y punto), aunque lo suyo es presentarse dos veces al més y luego desaparecer X tiempo. No te preocupes por él. :: 2): Aunque seas administrador, tampoco tienes por qué precisamente tener razón (aunque en este caso, la tienes) y eso quiero que lo tengas en cuenta, por que hay mucha gente que se aferra a lo que cree y se ciegan (lo digo ya no solo por experiencia en el Wiki). No digo que ese vaya a ser tu caso, pero es un consejo que te doy, y aunque creas que no es necesario, créeme, debes estar abierto a las opiniones de los demás y no imponerte por la fuerza (repito, las formas de Jasper pudieropn ser bastante mejores). Creo que eres una persona trabajadora y responsable, pero aún así, debo decírtelo, por si acaso (No quiero ir de listo ni nada). :: 3): No defiendo a Jasper6, simplemente, le entiendo y sé como es (es impulsivo y hace muchas cosas sin pensar, pero no es mala gente (espero)). :: 4): Sobre las reformas, creo que deberías levantar la norma de los 7 días, y en vez de hacer normas más estrictas, debes hacerlas más asequibles y adaptadas al Wiki, y exponerlas a Opinión Popular para que se voten (por que si se decide entre tres, esto no funciona). Lo dicho, considero que los "PxD" deberían ser de 15 a 31, que de tiempo a votar, por que yo por ejemplo, tengo Universidad y otros factores personales, y tengo el horario más apretado que todos vosotros (o uno de los que más, y eso te lo garantizo). :: 5): Sobre los destacados mensuales, tienes razón, no tiene por qué haber destacados, pero narices, deja tiempo suficiente para que la comunidad decida si los hay o no los hay. Es que siete días desde la primera nominación... :: Fin: Bueno, espero no haberte aburrido con mi pasaje bíblico, pero creía necesario decirte todo esto. De todas formas, como yo voy a ir dejando Wikia poco a poco, no voy a estar muy al tanto de lo que sucede aquí. Aún así, un consejo, ten en cuenta al resto de usuarios (y aunque suene repetitivo, pero es básico). Hale, suerte y saludos de --BL kciR 12:36 23 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Agradezco tu dedicación y el detalle de ser tan atento y "molestarte" en hablar conmigo de forma tan extensa. Sobre el punto 1, nada más que decir. Sobre el 2, pues toda la razón. En este caso tengo la razón (y por eso no me gusta que se me "ataque" cuando soy yo el que actúa bien), pero como dices en otros puedo no tenerla. Te agradezco el consejo, intento siempre ser objetivo y actuar lo mejor posible, y no obcecarme con mi punto de vista. Si alguna vez me equivoco (soy una persona normal y también cometo muchos fallos) agradezco que alguien me lo haga ver, y en ese caso entro en razón. En este caso, me he quejado de las formas, pero si me relees desde el primer momento he dicho que podría tener razón en su opinión (sobre el caso, no la actuación). Es tan fácil como contactar conmigo u otro y hacer lo mejor. :::Lo de Japser no es nada personal, pero como mínimo debo darle un toque de atención. Llevo 5 años en el Staff de GTA Revolution, y otros tantos como usuario de foros, y conozco muchos casos como el suyo. Como digo, estoy muy acostumbrado a verlos y tratar con ellos, pero comprende que debo reprender sus acciones para intentar que no se repitan. :::Sobre el tema en concreto, te repito, no he tomado ninguna decisión propia, he seguido las reglas (anteriores a que yo llegara). No puedo tampoco incumplirlas, me gusten o no son las que hay, y si no me/nos gusta/n lo suyo es hablarlas, no incumplirlas. Como ya he dicho, para los meses siguientes lo analizaremos entre bola y yo para hablarlo entre todos. :::Por último, ¡gracias por tu atención y constancia! :::-- 12:54 23 feb 2011 (UTC) No hagas eso Por favor no borres mi artículo Peatones de las Camisas porque sino exijo que borres tambien el artículo Esposa de Frank Tenpenny ya que tiene la misma cantidad de sentido que vos decis que tiene mi artículo. O sea si borras mi artículo tendrás que borrar ese o haré algo malo muy malo. F.Galli 22:05 23 feb 2011 (UTC) :Aquí no estamos para exigir nada. Las decisiones se toman entre todos. Si algún artículo te parece irrelevante, propón su borrado y expón argumentos en la discusión. Si en la discusión se decide entre todos que se mantenga, no puedes exigir que se borre. : 22:08 23 feb 2011 (UTC)